TRUE LOVE
by Eldanar
Summary: Es un intento de antidoto a lo que a mi parecer fue un libro decepcionante por parte de JKRowling, es mi segundo fic, y espero ir mejorando... Empieza después de lo que será el 7ºlibro, cuando Harry ya ha derrotado a Voldemort y le surgen dudas, se sume e
1. Prólogo: pensamientos

_Bueno pues aquí esta la q es mi segunda historia, comienza al final del 7º libro o curso, y surgio en un momento de inspiración como intento de enmiendo al desastre que hizo JKRowling (en mi opinion) en el sexto libro, aunque me centro en el tema amoroso.Se agradecen enormemente rr´s a todo el q lo lea, y q me avisen si me paso de cursi (me inspiracion me juega malas pasadas a veces). _

_Se me olvidó poner que Harry ya a derrotado a Voldemort, lo demás, está por ver..._

__

_**PRÓLOGO:**_

**__**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, en su recién remodelada casa, una casa que descubrió hace poco, y que había pertenecido a sus abuelos paternos. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace algo más de una semana…

Cualquier mago que supiera de su situación no dudaría en pensar que estaba asimilando la victoria, su victoria, frente al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos… y que aunque todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando, y en parte la gente (sobretodo sus más allegados) pensaban que el también debería celebrarlo; en cierto modo, comprendían que le sería difícil aceptar que aunque había hecho bien, al fin de cuentas, había matado a alguien; aunque lo tildaran de ser en defensa propia, la verdad es que Harry llevaba tiempo pensando en hacerlo, desde que se enteró del mensaje de la profecía.

Pero no, contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensara o dejara de pensar, nuestro querido protagonista no estaba así por eso… ni mucho menos….

Estaba en este lamentable estado, porque para horror suyo, en el que fuera probablemente el momento más crítico de su vida, se dio cuenta de que lo que más seguro había estado en los últimos tiempos, era mentira.

Albus Dumbledore, su querido y añorado director de Hogwarts, le dijo en una ocasión que la principal diferencia entre Voldemort y él, era que Harry era capaz de amar; amar… ese sentimiento del que Harry había estado tan seguro desde su sexto año, y del que descubrió algo inquietante en el momento en que su vida corría más peligro, en su enfrentamiento con su destino, en el momento en que la batalla se decidía, y su vida pendía de un hilo…

En esos fatídicos segundos en los que absolutamente nadie sabía que pasaría al segundo siguiente, sorprendiéndose incluso así mismo, no pudo parar de pensar en alguien…

El habría encontrado normal, recordar momentos de su vida, momentos felices, a sus amigos, a sus padres, Sirius, Hagrid, sus profesores, GINNY… pero ¡no, y aunque el no comprendiera todavía el porqué, sólo se acordó de una persona… y no era precisamente de quién el creía estar tan profundamente enamorado….

Sólo pudo acordarse de ella, de su mejor amiga, aquella que había estado siempre a su lado, y de quién hasta ese momento no dudaba de no sentir algo más que amistad… con esas imágenes, todavía en su mente se formó una inquietante duda que le heló el alma:

¿Realmente quería a Ginny como el pensaba¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

Muchas gracias por leer y besos a todos


	2. Los amigos también están en las malas

Aquí viene el primer capitulo de verdad de mi historia, dedicado en especial a Jildael, y a mis amigas de aqui Cristina y Elena, que aparecen mencionadas en un momento de este capitulo, hecho que espero que agrade a Jildael, ya que lo hice con mucho cariño (gracias x estar ahi, sino hubiese sido x ti no lo abria podido poner aki, además d q eres la mayor culpable de q empezara a escribir..., te estoy muy agradecida por meterme en este mundo inmenso de los fics)

TRUE LOVE CAPÍTULO 1: LOS AMIGOS ESTÁN TAMBIÉN EN LOS MALOS

MOMENTOS, PARA AYUDARTE A SUPERARLOS

Al cabo de media hora aproximadamente sus amigos llegaron a su casa mediante los polvos flú. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban preocupados por él, así que esta última decidió ir a verlo a su cuarto, ya que Harry que estaba absorto en sus angustiosos pensamientos no se había dado ni cuenta de la llegada de gente a su casa. Mientras Ron y Hermione preparaban algo para picar que habían comprado con intención de levantar la moral de su mejor amigo.

-¡hola Harry cariño!- dijo Ginny abalanzándose sobre Harry y abrazándole muy fuerte, Harry por su parte, aún en estado de shock se limitó a decirle:

-ho-ola Ginny¿qué haces tu aquí?

- ¡cualquiera diría que no te alegra verme, he venido con Ron y con Hermione para ver si entre los tres te levantamos la moral, así que será mejor que vayas a saludarlos.

Cuando salieron de la habitación de Harry oyeron una discusión entre Ron y Hermione, una de sus más típicas, Harry, Harry y Harry.

- ¡Ron de verdad es que no te importa tu amigo, que digo¡claro que no¡al gran Ronald Weasley sólo le importa él mismo!

- ¡eso no es verdad¡claro que me preocupo por él¡y por más gente!...

-¿y por quién, eh, dime una sola persona por la que te preocupes además de ti mismo.

-puedo decir más de una: toda mi familia, Harry, Luna y… no me culpes porque ya no me preocupe tanto por ti como antes…, porque sí, hasta hace muy poco tu eras la número uno en mi lista, pero viendo como reaccionas…. ¿Y porqué te preocupas tanto por Harry eh¿te pasa algo con él que no me hayas contado?

Se oyó un carraspeo por parte de Ginny, indicando que tanto ella como Harry estaban ahí, en el momento en el que Hermione se disponía a responder. Así que tanto ella como Ron fijaron su vista en el dueño de la casa y se dispusieron a saludarlo.

-¡Harry¿qué tal estás?- dijo con su tono de voz preocupado, y esa mirada, también preocupada que reservaba exclusivamente para él.

-mejor desde que habéis venido, gracias- dijo entre nervioso y emocionado, e hizo algo que no era muy común en él: abrazar a su amiga por largo rato, porque simplemente lo necesitaba, la necesitaba para seguir adelante.

- en fin amigo¿como no íbamos a venir¡que cosas tienes¡si te dejamos que sigas aquí tú sólo más tiempo te van a salir telarañas!- y de sólo pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con las arañas Ron se estremeció y puso cara de asco.

- gracias por todo chicos….y bien¿qué os apetece hacer?

Dicho esto se pusieron a jugar al monopoly, juego que ganó Ginny a pesar de que fuera la primera vez en su vida que jugaba, y después jugaron al trivial, que evidentemente iba ganando Hermione, y para sorpresa de todos ellos, Harry le seguía muy de cerca.

-Bueno y ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo estos días sin mi? –preguntó a mitad de partida del trivial, el anfitrión.

-Harry, si lo dices por despistar y desconcentrar ya lo has conseguido. ¡De verdad¡como se nota que vas pegadito detrás mía¿Eh?

Todos se quedaron atónitos mirando a Hermione por lo que había dicho, y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, añadió:

-¡pero que mal pensados sois!

-¡como si tú no hubieras pensado lo mismo en mi situación!- le dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Es posible….- reconoció la castaña, y después de la cara que puso, como si fuera una niña pequeña, todos ellos se empezaron a reír.

-No, en serio, contarme algo-volvió a comenzar Harry.

-Bueno, pues no hay mucho que contar…..- empezó Ron

-Hemos hecho lo de siempre….-continúo Ginny- ayudar a mamá en casa, jugar un rato al quidditch…

-Ayudar a Fred y George en la tienda….

-¿En serio y que tal les va?- preguntó Harry

-Cada día mejor¡inventan unas cosas!...-contestó Ron.

-Sí, es verdad, ayer mismo inventaron los caramelos cronaca…-continuó Ginny.

-¿Los qué?-preguntó con cara se susto Hermione – a saber que inventan estos- pensó

-Caramelos cronaca, Hermione- le dijo Ron, en el mismo tono que ella solía utilizar para explicarle las cosas.

-¿Y que hacen?- preguntó Harry

-básicamente, te ponen la piel de color verde, con granos y que al reírte no puedas hacer más que croar-contestó Ginny con un aire de "yo lo sé todo", que a Harry le recordaba al utilizado a menudo por Hermione, sólo que sonaba forzado.

-je je, Ron, yo que tú tendría cuidado, porque planeo pronto una visita a la tienda de tus hermanos-dijo Harry frotándose las manos.

-Harry, yo que tu también tendría cuidado, porque yo, a diferencia de ti¡YA he ido!

Después de unas pocas risas Harry le volvió a preguntar a Hermione que qué había hecho, y ella dijo:

-Pues estar en casa y salir con mis amigas, ir al cine, esas cosas…. ¡Ah, y mis padres me han regalado un móvil.

-¿un qué?

-¡Un teléfono móvil Ron!- y al ver la cara de su amigo añadió- sirve para llamar desde cualquier sitio.

-Ah¿Y porqué te lo han regalado?

-No es obvio, para tenerme controlada…, aunque por otra parte…., ahora estoy mejor comunicada con mis amigas-se dirigió a por su móvil y dijo:

-mira es éste, anda si tengo llamadas perdidas de mis amigas Elena y Cristina, y un mensaje de Jildael….

-Me gusta mucho Hermione-dijo Ginny, con una cara no muy de fiar.

-Bueno¿qué, seguimos jugando?-añadió Harry, con ansias de ganarle a Hermione en su terreno.

-Si que ha sido un éxito este juego¿eh?- añadió esta. Y sin más, siguieron jugando.

Llegó la hora de irse, y a los Weasley, les tocó primero, ya que tenían que ir a cenar a casa, y ¡cualquiera llega tarde a cenar con la sr. Weasley como madre, en cambio a Hermione la venía a buscar su madre en un rato.

-Bueno Harry, tenemos que vernos mañana, y también por supuesto, irnos de fiesta el sábado. ¡Soy tu mejor amigo y no pienso permitir que te quedes más tiempo en casa!- Harry respondió con una sonrisa al último comentario y añadio:

-Ya veremos Ron, ya veremos.

- Harry, por favor, escríbeme esta semana, y ya quedaremos la semana que viene, estoy muy liada con deberes y trabajos por el momento.- añadió en forma de despedida la pelirroja.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes- y dándole un beso de despedida se quedó a solas con Hermione.

-Sabes- dijo esta- Creo que Ron tiene razón.

-¿de veras, es la primera vez que lo dices.

-ja ja ja¡No me tomes el pelo¡lo digo en serio!... Creo que deberíamos salir este fin de semana, algo de fiesta nos sentará bien a todos, y sobre todo a ti.

-¿lo dices en plural¿Es que acaso tu también vas a venir?- le preguntó en tono de burla Harry, que le estaba cogiendo el gusto a esto de tomarle el pelo a Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que voy a ir, y que sepas que no voy a hacer de niñera, voy a pasármelo bien.

-Espera, espera, espera…., creo que no lo he entendido bien; Hermione Jane Granger, sabelotodo insufrible, empollona de profesión¿va a ir a una discoteca de fiesta¡no me lo creo!

Hermione miró a Harry con una cara peligrosa de estar a punto del enfado, uno de esos que hacen temblar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no te imagino en una fiesta animada.

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo¡lo anterior!

-¿lo de sabelotodo y empollona, bueno no es la primera vez….- y ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga, cambió de táctica y decidió dejar de bromear- ¡Bah! No te enfades, sólo bromeaba, sabes perfectamente que no pienso eso de ti y que es probable que nunca lo haya pensado realmente.

Ella cambiando su mueca por una amable sonrisa dijo:

-tienes razón, pero sinceramente¡me molesta que me tomes el pelo de esa forma!

-Vale, pero, ahora en serio, sigo sin verte en una fiesta de ese tipo…

-¡oye majo, que tu no me hayas visto nunca en mis ratos de verdadero ocio y diversión, no significa que, de vez en cuando, los tenga.

-¡eso habrá que verlo!

-y lo verás, lo verás…., y te sorprenderás…

Después de un pequeño silencio…

-¿Bueno y ahora que hacemos?

-no sé…, ni idea….

-¿algo nuevo que yo no sepa y me quieras contar?

Esa última pregunta de Hermione hizo que Harry la mirara atentamente y que se decidiera sin contarle las dudas que le surgían últimamente, motivo de su aislamiento social, y con mucho que ver con ella, o guardárselo para la posterioridad.

Cuando ya se había decidido por abordar el tema de forma sutil, sonó el teléfono móvil de Hermione, su madre ya había llegado y la esperaba abajo.

-Bueno Harry, cuídate mucho, y mañana nos vemos, así que ¡ya puedes ir pensando que hacemos mañana, yo por mi parte también lo haré.

-Buenas noches Hermione y hasta mañana- seguido de lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, clavo su mirada en su persona, hasta que la vio desaparecer de su vista.

Muchos besos

Eldanar


End file.
